


Take my hand, and we can go walking

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: They always kick start valentines day in bed.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Take my hand, and we can go walking

**Author's Note:**

> Only checked by me again.
> 
> I was actually hoping for a cute valentines moment. But hopefully Beth isnt injured too badly. 
> 
> Again give me ideas please, comments are gold

By the banging on Beth's door anyone would think that they were being raided. 

"Go away I'm sleeping," she shouted at the closed door. 

"Open up, you've got a gift!" She heard Leah shout back through. Half asleep she made her way to the door. 

"What? It's like 7am. I'm tired." 

"Yes, okay, but this just arrived," Beth noticed the card and present box that Leah was holding. "It's got hearts all over it. It's a valentines present, who's sending you valentines day gifts?" Leah enquired, getting rather excited herself. 

"Do you think it's from Daan?" Beth was getting hopeful. "We've only been out on like, a few dates." She took the bag from Leah, looking at her expectantly, "you can leave now." She joked. 

"Okay, but you need to tell me what it is later." 

Beth sat on her bed, staring at the card she recognised the handwriting, she felt that familiar warmth building in her stomach. It was definitely from Daan, they hadn't said anything about getting each other something. 

She opened the envelope first, it was a valentines day card, opening it, 'will you be my valentine? I hope I can make today as amazing as you deserve to be treated.' She placed the card on the side, and started to undo the gift. It was a jewelry box, opening it she found an infinity bracelet inside. 

She put it on straight away, she didn't think her smile could get any bigger if she tried. She felt like a teenage girl, throwing herself back on the bed, clutching the card to her heart. After letting herself act like a girl in love, she reached for her phone, sending the Dutch women a single message, 'yes.' 

********

It was still really early when Beth started to awake. She could feel her girlfriend spooning her from behind, she felt warm and soft, it was a perfect start to their 2nd valentine's day together. 

"Daan? Are you awake?" She asked. 

A low hum came from behind her, and she felt herself being pulled backwards even more. "No, I'm sleeping." 

Beth laughed, the older woman was always so hard to wake up in the morning. "Happy valentine's day." She brought Daan's hand upto her mouth and placed a kiss on it. "Do you want your present?" 

"I want you." Came her girlfriend's response. 

She made Beth laugh once again, "Okay, but gifts first?" Beth climbed out of her girlfriend's embrace. She handed her girlfriend her card and gift as the Dutch woman did the same. 

"You go first." Beth did as she was told, first the card, her girlfriend always putting a cute message in there about how much she loved her. They both sat cross legged in the center of the bed, and Beth leaned in to kiss Daan. 

"Thank you," she said after sharing a kiss. Opening the gift bag, she came to another envelope, "did you just get me cards this year?" 

"Shut up, open it up." Beth could feel herself grinning as she did so. Inside the envelope were two boarding passes for Rhodes. 

"Oh my god! Are you serious! Daan!" She had no idea how to react, "this is too much!" She laughed herself across the bed pulling her girlfriend into a hug, and peppering her face with kisses. "I love you so much." 

"My turn?" Daan went to sit up to grab her own present. 

"No! I mean, I mean what I got you doesn't compare. I'll get you something else." 

Daan smiled at her, placing her hand on Beth's cheek. "It's from you I'll love it." They kissed again. 

Beth sat up, and watched her girlfriend open the gift, she pulled out some rather sinful lingerie out of the bag, "is this for me, or for you?" Daan winked at her. 

"I'll wear it, you enjoy it?" 

****

She hadn't slept last night, the pain in her leg had kept her up. Daan was already awake, laying on her side, her arm across Beth's waist, watching her girlfriend sleep. 

"How long have you been up for?" 

"Just a little bit, I didn't want to roll onto your leg. You know I can't sleep still." Daan propped her head up, leaning on her arm. "What time is your scan?" 

"3, but I have to go see the trainers first." 

"Okay, gives us enough time to do something first. I've got your present down stairs, but I'll give you your card now." 

"No, it's fine. I just want to stay in bed until I have to go."

"No, come on. Want me to carry you down stairs, bridal style?" The older woman laughed, trying to get Beth to smile, but she didn't want to smile. She was still angry and upset. Yet again she had been injured because the refs in the Wsl allow players to get away with dirty tackling. 

"No Daan, I don't. I just want to stay here."

"Beth, come on. We don't even know what it is. It might be a bruise again. It's valentine's day, I want to spend it with you." She could tell that the Dutch woman was upset, Beth would agree, usually she was always so happy and smiley, but this was her entire career. 

"Daan, I said no. I'm not in the mood. Okay? My career could literally be over. It might be really bad, I'm probably going to miss the Olympics, maybe the Euros, and you're going on about valentine's day. It's not that important, is it? I just want to stay in bed until I get told how bad it is."

"Right, okay. Sorry." Daan got up from the bed, she dropped the card and silently left the room. 

Beth laid there for nearly 20 minutes before she reached for the card beside her. 

'I never thought moving away from the Netherlands I'd actually find my home. But here we are. When people say their better half, I genuinely mean it. You calm me down, I'm not a hot head anymore, you cheer me up when I'm sad. I couldn't imagine my life without you. And I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the love of my life.'

Beth could feel herself start to cry, not only was she upset about her potential injury, but she knew she had ruined her girlfriend's valentine's day.

She managed to get herself out of bed, reaching for the crutches, she made her way from the room and down the stairs and to her girlfriend in the kitchen. 

"I love you." Was the only thing she could think to say as she entered the room. The brunette turned to face her, she didn't look too happy to see Beth. "I'm sorry, I know how much you love valentines day," she made her way further into the kitchen so she was standing just in front of her girlfriend. "I just want to spend it with you too."


End file.
